Love Somebody-Jemi One-shot
by IadoreJemi
Summary: This isn't exactly Camp Rock but enjoy!


**Hey Guys!**

**It's my first story so no hate please!**

**Actually it's the whole thing not just part 1 so oopsy! typo! **

**xD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Demi's POV

Hey there! I'm Demetria Devonne Lovato! Demi for short. I'm 21 and I work at a bookstore. I live with my boyfriend Sterling. My parents died in a car accident when I was 3 years old and ever since then I have been living in an orphanage, a few foster parents but they never loved me, so I escaped the orphanage and now here I am living in an apartment in New York City.I do have a few friends here and there but my best friend is Selena Gomez.

(Still in Demi's POV)

I was just sitting at home watching TV waiting for my boyfriend Sterling to get home. It was pretty late. I glanced at the time. 1:30! Where the hell is Sterling? (A/N the quotation marks are texting)

Demi: 'STERLING WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?IT'S 1:30!'

Sterling: 'I'M ON MY WAY DEMI! CHILL!'

Demi: 'OK BUT WHEN YOU COME BACK WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK!'

Sterling: 'FINE! LITTLE MISS PUSHY!'

Ok that's it! He pushed my limits!

First he spends no time with me and now he calls me names for even requesting to talk to him.

No POV

1 hour later

Demi is asleep on the couch and the TV is still on when Sterling finally comes back home.

Sterling: DEMI! I'm back home!

Demi: *groans* Oh so you did remember me!

Sterling: *raises an eyebrow* What's that supposed to mean?

Demi: *crosses her arms* STERLING WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON WITH YOU? FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED ME OR TAKEN ME OUT ON A DATE. EVERY TIME I TALK TO YOU IT'S EITHER "NOT NOW DEMI I'M BUSY" OR "SORRY I NEED TO GO SEE MY PARENTS" OR ONE OF YOUR LAME EXCUSES...

Sterling: SHUT UP DEMI! YOU KNOW WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN SPENDING TIME WITH YOU? IT'S BECAUSE I FOUND SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU AND YEAH YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! I WAS CHEATING ON YOU!

Demi: *tears start to fall* W-what? Y-you c-c-cheated on m-me?

Sterling: YES DEMI! NOW IF I'M NOT ALREADY CLEAR! I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU SO PACK YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE!

Demi: *slaps sterling* HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU WITH EVERYTHING IN ME! WELL I'M GLAD WE ARE OVER NOW! I CAN GET AWAY FROM THIS HELL HOLE!

*Demi packs her things and leaves*

Demi's POV

I can't believe him! He was such a jerk! I texted Selena as I walked down the empty street with my bags.

D: 'Sel! He cheated on me. :('

Se: ' :( Aw Dems! I'm so sorry! I wish I was there but my aunt Paula won't let me go!'

D: ' It's ok sel! I'll just find a hotel or something to stay in for the night. :)'

Se: 'Are u sure dems? i don't want u to feel lonely, i could come there but it would take a long time.'

D: 'sel don't worry about me. i'm ok. u don't need to come. ill see ya tomorrow ok bye. ;)'

Se: 'ok feel better dems! love ya!'

D: 'love ya too!'

I ended the texting and wiped away my tears. I was about to turn into an alley I bumped into someone and fell flat on my back to the ground.

Demi's POV

Demi: Oww!

?: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!

Demi: It's ok *dusts herself*

Who is that stupid to not see where they were going? I dust myself and try to get up but was in too much pain. I winced and the person who seemed to be a guy helped me up. I looked at him. Man, He was Handsome! I instantly got lost in his dark chocolate brown orbs. I already found myself developing a crush on him.

?: Um... Are you ok?

Demi: *stops staring* Yeah I'm fine sorry about that.

?: Don't worry about that... I'm Joe and sorry for asking but what are you doing roaming around new york at 2 in the morning?

Demi: I'm Demi. Oh it's uhm nothing uhm...*gives a small smile*

Joe: Are you sure it's nothing cause it seems pretty serious? *raises an eyebrow*

Demi: uhm... ok fine you caught me... my boyfriend broke up with me and threw me out of the house and now I have no place to go to *tears up a bit*

Joe: Oh I'm sorry for asking. Don't your parents live here?

Demi: *doesn't say anything,just shakes her head* I... They died when I was small. *starts crying*

Joe: *feels bad, hugs her* I'm so sorry for asking. You can stay at my place until you find a place to stay ok?

Demi: *pulls away* Are you sure? cause I don't want to invade your privacy.

Joe: I'm positive. *smiles*

Demi: *smiles back* ok let's go!

What was I about to get myself into? Should I trust him? He seems nice so I will give it a shot.

Joe's POV

Demi, what a beautiful name! I have never seen any one as beautiful as her. Her dark black hair just falls neatly on to her shoulders and her dark caramel eyes glisten like the sun. I already knew that I liked her.

Joe's POV

5 years later

Joe: DEMI! I'M HOME!

Demi:Hi Joe! How was work?

Joe: Great and how was my beautiful wife's day?

Demi: *blushes* Great!

That's Right! After the day we met, me and Demi became best friends who both had a crush on each other and then one day I asked her to be my girlfriend which of course led me to proposing and now me and Demi are happily married.

Joe: *kisses Demi and pulls away* So Demi... I have some great news.

Demi: Small world so do I!

Joe: *chuckles* Ok I will go first. I GOT A PROMOTION! *smiles widely*

Demi: *eyes widen, smiles widely* OH MY GOD JOSEPH! *hugs him*

Joe: *hugs back, laughs* Ok now your turn Demetria! *grins*

Demi: *blushes, looks down,smiles* I..I'm Pregnant. *slowly looks up to see Joe's eyes sparkle and a huge smile painted across his face*

Joe: * smiles widely* Are you serious?

Demi: *nods* I found out today. *smiles,still blushing*

Joe: *kisses Demi passionately*

Demi: *kisses back and pulls away* Are you happy?

Joe: No Demi, I'm not...

Demi: *tears up a bit* w-what? then why did you kiss me?

Joe: *chuckles* Dems you didn't let me finish... I AM OVER THE MOON!

Demi: *slaps his arm* Not funny! *smiles* really? your over the moon?

Joe: OW! That hurt Demi! and yes I am over the moon! So this calls for a celebration! *smirks*

Demi: *giggles* only if you catch me! *runs away from Joe to the backyard where the sprinklers are on*

Joe: *laughs* piece of cake!

Demi: * runs around laughing*

Joe: *finally catches her, carries her bridal style and kisses her passionately*

Demi: *kisses back with even more passion and deepens the kiss, pulls away* I love you Joe.

Joe: *smiles* I love you too Demi.

Demi: *smiles back and looks into his eyes*

Joe:*kisses her*

Demi:*kisses back*

Demi's POV

When people say love at first sight, they are 100% correct. After Sterling, I never thought that I would fall in love again but the day I met Joe was the best day of my life. I never believed in love, I never thought that I could just Love Somebody but I finally found love. I finally found love with a man called Joe and he made me realize that I can Love Somebody. That I can Love Somebody like him.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**No hates please!**  
**Like,Comment and Subscribe!**

**"Throw a pebble in the water, Make A Wave, Make A wave..."**


End file.
